Pooh's Adventures of Space Jam
Pooh's Adventures of Space Jam is an all-new Winnie the Pooh/Looney Tunes crossover movie by David Graham (aka BowserMovies1989) and Yakko Warner (formerly known as YakkoWarnerMovies101). It appeared on YouTube on 11-7-2010, but it quickly got deleted due to copyright claims, so a new remake version (set as a present-day adventure rather than a flashback adventure) will appear on Google Drive in the near future. Plot Deleted Version As NBA superstar Michael Jordan (who Winnie the Pooh and his friends (Piglet, Tigger, Rabbit, Eeyore, Mewtwo, The Good Fairy, Slimer, Stay Puft, C-3PO, R2-D2, Zilla, Aisling, Darth Vader, Boba Fett, Michelangelo, Donatello, Leonardo, Raphael, Aisling, and Arthur and his friends are hanging out with) retires from basketball to pursue a career in baseball, Mister Swackhammer, the proprietor of the extraterrestrial theme park "Moron Mountain", is seeking new attractions for his failing park. He sends his minions, the "Nerdlucks" and the Bowser Family, to capture the Looney Tunes, who reside deep below the surface of the Earth. The Looney Tunes retaliate by challenging the Nerdlucks to a basketball game (seeing as that they aren't very tall). To prepare for the game, the Nerdlucks return to Earth and steal the talent of top NBA stars Charles Barkley, Patrick Ewing, Muggsy Bogues, Larry Johnson and Shawn Bradley. The Nerdlucks use the stolen talent to become the "Monstars", gigantic creatures that the Looney Tunes are unable to defeat by themselves. To aid them, the Looney Tunes summon a reluctant Michael, Pooh and the others, and his wormy and rotund assistant Stan Podolak. Jordan is reluctant at first, but the Monstars come and humiliate him. This along with the news that the NBA stars can no longer play confirms Jordan's decision to help the Looney Tunes. Soon after, the game between Pooh And His Friends the Looney Tunes and Bowser Koopa And the Monstars begins, but the Looney Tunes appear to be no match for them even with Michael's help as the Monstars completely dominate the entire first half. As halftime begins, Stan becomes suspicious on how the Monstars are able to play so well and spies on them inside their locker room. While he is ultimately caught (and heavily roughed up), he does discover that the Monstars stole the talents of the NBA players. Meanwhile, Michael tries to raise the Looney Tunes' spirits who are already accepting defeat. Meanwhile Bugs grabs a water bottle and labels it "Michael's Secret Stuff" in order to boost everyone's confidence by "claiming" it is what helps Michael play basketball well. Everyone drinks from the bottle and with their spirits raised, the Looney Tunes make an amazing comeback against the Monstars and reduce the Monstar's giant lead to only a few points. At that point, Mister Swackhammer yells at the Monstars for losing their lead and Michael decides to confront Swackhammer about the NBA players' stolen talent. Michael proposes to raise the stakes; if the Looney Tunes win, the Monstars are to return the talent, but if the Monstars win, they can have Michael as the new attraction for Moron Mountain. Intrigued by this offer, Mister Swackhammer demands the Monstars to play as dirty as possible. The Looney Tunes are then roughed up by the brutal playing style of the Monstars until only Michael, Bugs, Lola and Daffy are left standing leaving them short one player. Bill Murray, being friends with the producer of the film, is able to enter the Looney Tunes' world and join their team, averting forfeiture. By the climax of the game, the Tunes are down by one and it is up to Michael to score the final point for his team. Using his infamously extendable arm, Michael manages to make the basket and win the game. Swackhammer scolds the Monstars for losing the game, however with some motivation from Michael, the Monstars realize they do not have to tolerate Swackhammer's abuse. They stand up to him and tie him to a rocket and send him to the Moon. Despite everything that has happened between the Looney and Nerdlucks, the Looney Tunes allow the Nerdlucks to stay on Earth instead of returning to Moron Mountain. Afterwards, the Looney Tunes return Michael to Earth, where he returns the stolen talent to their respective owners. They later prompt him to return to the NBA, mirroring his real-life comeback. Trivia *Mewtwo, The Good Fairy, Slimer, Stay Puft, C-3PO, R2-D2, Zilla, Aisling, Darth Vader, Boba Fett, Arthur Read and his friends, the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello, Michelangelo), Karai, Bowser, Bowser Jr., Mistress 9, Ranamon, and Utrom Shredder guest star in both versions of this film. *Rocky and Bullwinkle, the Clone Troopers, Jack Skellington, Zero, Splinter, Pit, Lady Palutena, the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Zordon, Alpha 5, Ninjor, Ahsoka Tano, Elsa the Snow Queen, Robo Knight, Tennessee Tuxedo, Chumley, Garfield, Odie, Poky Little Puppy, Shy Little Kitten, Tip, Dash, Lucky, Rolly, Cadpig, Spot the Chicken, Ren and Stimpy, Mordecai, Rigby, Malcolm Wilkerson and his family, Artie, Pete, Eric, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Dr. Rabbit, Dr. Bushwell, Mr. Ratburn, Catdog, Winslow, Super Chicken, Fred the Lion, Secret Squirrel, Morocco Mole, Beaver, Nutt-Head, Beavoe, Bug-Head, Queen Marisa Blueberry and her family, Queen Brenda Fisher, Alan Grant, Ellie Sattler, Ian Malcom, John Hammond, Lex and Tim Murphy, Groark the dragon and his friends, Napoleon, Birdo, Princess Anna, Kristoff, Sven, Olaf, Phineas Flynn, Ferb Fletcher, and their friends, the Ancient Minister and his family, Hades, Pain and Panic, Azula, The Psycho Rangers, The Phantom Blot, Dr. Eggman, Orbot and Cubot, Metal Sonic, King Ghidorah, SpaceGodzilla, Cyber-Godzilla, Team Rocket (Jessie, James, and Meowth), Giovanni, Sheldon J. Plankton, Mercurymon, Grumblemon, Arbormon, Lord Zedd, Rita Repulsa, Goldar, Scorpina, Rito Revolto, Master Vile, The Machine Empire, Oogie Boogie, Lock, Shock, and Barrel, The Dark Masters, Cat R. Waul, Count Dooku, Emperor Palpatine (Darth Sidious), Lord Dragaunus, Siege, Chameleon, Wraith, Fearless Leader, Boris Badenov, Natasha Fatale, Vrak and his Zombats, and Queen La will guest star in the upcoming present-day remake version of this film. *The Masters of Evil, The Ancient Minister and his family, Hades, Pain and Panic, The Dark Masters and Queen La will work for Mr. Swackhammer. *The deleted version featured a flashback of Shredder's defeat in Pooh's Adventures of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2: The Secret of The Ooze. *The main reason why Jessie, James, and Meowth of Team Rocket are guest starring in this film is because Jafar and Iago were the villainous guest stars of Ash's Adventures of Space Jam instead of them. In fact, Jessie, James, and Meowth of Team Rocket were originally planned to guest star in Littlefoot's Adventures of Space Jam (which was once planned to be re-edited by Yru17, but was then given to Daniel Esposito instead, due to his retirement from the Pooh's Adventures League), but due to them being members of The Masters of Evil and the fact that David Graham is still making this film with Yakko Warner as his co-director, Team Rocket ended up guest starring in this film instead. *Due to brief language and content, the words "hell", "wussy man", "We suck!", and the profane use of "screwed" will be replaced with the words "heck", "wimpy man", "We stink!", and "doomed", the brief use of God's name in vain will be replaced with the word "gosh", and brief nudity will be censored (due to Pound's butt being shown once during the basketball showdown scene) to make this film more G-rated. In addition to that, the footage from Jurassic Park (including its adult language) will be censored to keep this film appropriate for children under 13. *This is the first Winnie the Pooh/Looney Tunes crossover not to guest star Ash Ketchum and his friends, due to them already having their own adventures in ''Ash's Adventures of Space Jam''. It is also the first Winnie the Pooh/Looney Tunes crossover to use completely different guest allies. *Ren, Stimpy, Bugs Bunny, and Elmer Fudd were voiced by Billy West. Category:Live-action/animated films Category:BowserMovies1989 Category:Space Adventure films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:Sports Films Category:YakkoWarnerMovies101. Category:Remakes Category:Winnie the Pooh/Non-Disney crossovers Category:Censored films